


Light and Sweet

by assbuttsinlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 22 year old dean, 34 year old benny, Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, boss!benny, lawyer!benny, secretary!dean, twink!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny Lafitte is overworked, but most definitely not underpaid.  When his secretary, Lenore, breaks her arm, he's forced to deal with a temp.  The agency sends over one Dean Winchester, young, bright-eyed, and eager to please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They send him a  _boy_. 

Well, he’s not really a  _boy_ , but he’s  _young_  and looks as though he doesn’t even know how to properly operate a fax machine. 

Benny finds him sitting in the waiting room awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs.  He’s wearing a suit that looks borrowed, and has a grim expression on his face. 

Benny glances longingly at Lenore’s desk, missing his secretary immensely.  She would have already been up, heels clicking toward him, pushing a cup of coffee into his hands while taking his briefcase away and putting it into his office.  But Lenore wasn’t here.  She had broken her arm and would be out of the office indefinitely.  Until then, Benny would have to make do with the temp the agency had sent over, one Mr. Winchester. 

He clears his throat and the boy looks up at him.  Benny sucks in a breath. 

The boy is absolutely  _gorgeous_.

His face is young and soft, but Benny can sense something more telling lurking within the depths of his green eyes.  They’re so green, Benny has to blink twice before it actually registers.  There’s a light sprinkling of freckles on the boy’s nose and cheeks, and his lips are lush and rosy and  _extremely_ kissable.      

“Winchester?”

The boy perks up and pushes a quick smile onto his face.  “Yes sir,” he says.  He jumps to his feet and shuffles awkwardly. 

Benny smiles at him kindly.  He remembers when he was that young, how big and strange the world was.  He extends a hand to the boy.  “I’m Benny, Benny Lafitte, you’ll be taking over for Lenore, then?” he asks.

The boy shakes his hand, and has a surprisingly strong grip.  “Yes sir,” he says, a little more confidently this time. 

“Alright, I’ve got a lot of work to do today, so I need to start it off on the right foot,” he says as he procures his office key from his pocket.  He unlocks the door and walks inside, flipping the light switch and tossing his briefcase onto one of the chairs across from his desk.  When he turns around, he realizes that the boy is still standing in the doorway, hesitantly.  “You can come in, you know, I don’t bite,” he says with a small grin.

The boy steps inside shyly and smiles at him. 

“What’s your name?” Benny asks as he sits down behind his desk. 

“Dean.  Dean Winchester,” he says quickly.

“Alright Dean, have you done this before?” he asks as he turns on his computer.

Dean nods.  “Yes sir, but…the offices I worked at before were…smaller,” he says quietly. 

Benny observes him for a second and then he sighs.  “Come in and shut the door behind you.  Have a seat,” he says indicating the seat in front of his desk. 

Dean obeys and quickly does as he’s told.  He sits down on the chair and perches on the edge precariously. 

“There are six lawyers in this office, including myself.  I consider myself one of the nicer ones.  I’m not asking for much.  I just need you to be professional and courteous to everyone who comes in.   _A lot_  of people will come in.  Make sure you offer them tea or coffee, and  _please_  page me before you send them in.  Make sure I get my mail and my messages, and  _make sure I get my lunch_.  There are menus out there, pick somethin’.  I like all those restaurants,” Benny says. 

Dean swallows thickly but nods.

“You got all that?” Benny asks raising his eyebrows. 

Dean nods.  “Yes, kind, professional, your messages and your food,” Dean says.

Benny grins at him and turns to his computer.  “Alright then, is there anything you want to ask me?” Benny asks. 

Dean looks down at his shoes and then looks back up at Benny, a shy grin on his face.  “Yeah, ah….how do you take your coffee?” he asks.

Benny smiles.  “Light and sweet,” he says.

Dean gets up and nods.  “Alright, I’ll get that for you,” he says. 

Benny watches the boy’s ass as he walks out the door and he cringes.  He feels his dick twinge in his dress pants and he frowns. 

This was going to be much more difficult than he thought.  


	2. Chapter 2

Benny is pleased to see that Dean is a quick learner. 

Within a day or two, he’s got most things down pat, and Benny learns that the innocent, shy, blushing mess of a boy he had met only a couple days ago can be extremely charming when he wants to be.  Though, with a face like that, Benny isn’t  _too_  surprised. 

Before he knows it, a week has passed, and he’s proud of himself for not making a pass at Dean.  Friday evening rolls around and he finds himself knee deep in paperwork with a headache looming in the distance.  There’s a soft knock on the door and when he looks up, he realizes that it’s Dean, standing in the doorway with a paper bag in one hand and another hand on his hip.  His face looks flushed, and he rubs a hand behind his neck before walking into the office. 

“Mr. L, you haven’t eaten a thing today, so I got you some food,” Dean says, his voice wavering. 

Benny had been swamped all day, meeting with client after client and having no time for lunch.  Dean had tried, several times in fact, to get him to take a break and eat but he had brushed him off each time with a dismissive wave.  Benny’s stomach growls and he realizes how hungry he is but as he looks at the paperwork in front of him, he sighs. 

“Dean, it’s five, why don’t you just go home? Or go hang out or whatever it is you young folk do,” he says with a small grin. 

Dean rolls his eyes and shuts the door.  “You haven’t eaten all day.  You’re hungry and you need to eat.  If you don’t eat before I leave then that means I haven’t done my job,” he says angrily.  He strides over to the desk and plops the paper bag down on the table.  He stares at Benny pointedly, folding his arms over his chest in the process. 

Benny lifts an eyebrow but grins and drops his pen down on the table.  He stretches and yawns and shakes his head.  “What am I gonna do with you?” he asks with a wry grin as he opens the bag. 

Dean blushes but doesn’t respond, rather, he looks down at his feet. 

“Pad Thai, my favorite.  You want some? Since you’re obviously not going anywhere…” Benny grumbles. 

Dean shakes his head and gets up quickly,  _too_  quickly. 

Benny frowns.  “You know, come to think of it, I’ve never seen you actually take a lunch break, Dean.  Do you eat?” he asks.

Dean’s entire face turns red but he nods.  “Yes sir, I bring sandwiches from home,” he says.  

Benny huffs.  “Sit down, Dean, here have some of this, it’s too much for me anyway,” he says as he opens the takeout container.  He pulls out the extra plate from the bag and he dishes out a hefty portion of the noodles for Dean.  He holds it out to him and Dean stares at him.

“I’m fine, sir,  _really_ , I’m not—” Dean stops short when his stomach gurgles angrily.  He instinctively covers his stomach with his hand and his face turns even redder. 

Benny lifts an eyebrow and wiggles the plate. 

“Dean sit your butt down, if  _you_  go home hungry then I’m not doing  _my_  job,” he says.  “Please,” Benny adds softly as he sees the flicker in Dean’s eyes. 

He reaches out and accepts the plate and sinks down into a chair.  Benny wordlessly hands him a fork and Dean takes it.  They both begin to eat. 

“You savin’ money or somethin’?” Benny asks. 

Dean looks up and smiles.  He nods, but doesn’t respond, since his mouth is full of noodles.  When he finishes swallowing them down he smiles again.  “Yeah, I ah…I’m saving up money to finish restoring my dad’s old car.  It’s a 67 Chevy Impala,” he says proudly.

Benny whistles.  “Well, now  _that_  is a car,” he says, impressed.

Dean nods.  “Yeah.  He gave it to me before he…he ah, it’s mine now.  And I want to fix her up and get her running again,” he says.

“Your old man passed on?” Benny asks solemnly. 

Dean nods.  “Yeah, he…he was sick,” Dean says looking down at his plate of noodles which has suddenly become very interesting.

Benny realizes that he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore and so he quickly changes the subject. “Sorry to hear that.  Listen, I don’t think I’ve gotten a chance to say this to you, but…you did real good this week, Dean. I must say, I was pleasantly surprised,” he says.

Dean looks up and grins.  “Really?” he asks as the tips of his ears turn red. 

Benny smiles. “Yeah, really.  Look…I can talk to HR about getting you a bit of a raise.  I know it’s only been a week, but I’m impressed.  You handle yourself well, and all my clients like you,” he says.

Dean shakes his head.  “Oh, no, Mr. L, that’s fine, I’m doing okay with the salary I’m making now,” he says.

“You sure?” Benny asks.

Dean nods and digs into his noodles once more.  They eat in silence for a few minutes and then Dean looks up.  “So…what do  _you_  do for fun…besides…lawyering,” he asks boldly.

Benny laughs.  “Lawyering? Ah, yes, that  _is_  what I do,” he says with a chuckle.

Dean smiles. 

“Well I ah…I have a cabin, up in the woods and I go there sometimes to get away from it all.  I fish, and I hunt and I build a nice big fire and sometimes…and don’t tell anyone, sometimes I make s’mores,” he says.

Dean laughs loudly.  “That sounds like fun,” Dean says.

Benny grins.  “Well I’d invite you but that would be improper,” Benny says with a laugh. 

Dean looks up at him and licks his lips.  “Would it?” he asks, his voice shaking slightly. 

They both stare at each other for a few moments.  A thousand images run through Benny’s mind, all of them involving him and Dean in his cabin, doing everything  _but_  hunting.  He flushes and looks down at his own noodles.  This is wrong, he  _knows_  it’s wrong.  He looks back up and realizes that Dean is still staring at him, a strange expression on his face. 

“Or…it wouldn’t?” Benny asks haltingly.

Dean relaxes and twirls some noodles on his fork.  He looks down but Benny can see a small grin on his face.  “I’d like that,” he says. 

Benny stuffs some noodles into his mouth and chews on them thoughtfully.  “You know how to fish?” Benny asks.

Dean looks up at him and smiles.  “Yes sir.”

“How does next weekend sound?” Benny asks. 

Dean swallows down his noodles and grins.  “Sounds perfect, Mr. L,” he says.

Benny feels butterflies brush against the insides of his stomach. 

It was already shaping up to be a very, long week.  


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Benny expects, the week drags.

He becomes hyperaware of Dean, noticing every little thing he did; the shy little grin he wore on his face every morning when Benny walked in through the glass doors, the delicate sprinkling of freckles on his nose and cheeks, the way he blushed sometimes while he spoke to him and did his best to hide it by hanging his head or averting his gaze.

There are lingering glances now, knowing glances. There are softer smiles, hushed laughs shared over lunch, and little touches that last longer than they should.

It’s torture, and all Benny can think about is how he can’t wait to get Dean out of this stuffy office and into the cabin. He wants to see him relaxed, lazing around in a pair of sweats, his feet up on the table, drinking a beer.

Okay, so that’s not  _all_  he’s been thinking about, but he doesn’t know what  _Dean_  wants, and until then, he’s content to wait.

They don’t discuss the cabin until Thursday when Dean brings it up during lunch.

“So, we still on for this weekend?” he asks as he twirls some pasta on his fork.

Benny bristles and looks up at him. He absentmindedly spears some penne onto his own fork and holds it in front of his mouth. “Yeah, I am, if you are,” he says.

Dean smiles and it’s like someone flipped a switch in a dark room, light spreading and illuminating all the darkest corners of his mind.

“Yeah,” he says excitedly. “Been looking forward to it, getting away from the city for a while, you know?”

Benny grins at him and quickly shoves his pasta into his mouth.

“Should I bring anything?” Dean asks.

_Just that gorgeous smile of yours_ , Benny thinks. He shakes his head and makes a face. “No, the cabin is stocked, we’ve got plenty of food up there. And we can pick up some groceries on the way,” he says.

Dean frowns. “Well in that case, I’m paying for the gas,” he says.

“ _Dean_ ,” Benny says in a warning tone.

Dean shrugs and shoves some food into his mouth. “You’re not gonna win this one, Mr. L,” he says in a muffled voice.

Benny shakes his head and chuckles. He looks at Dean, at the sudden fierceness in his eyes and he knows for a fact that he won’t win that battle.

He realizes, with a smile, that he doesn’t mind.

* * *

They pull up at the cabin around six on Friday evening. Benny looks over at Dean who has drifted off to sleep in the front seat. His head is leaning against the window, while his warm breath fogs the glass. He looks so peaceful, Benny is almost sad to wake him, but he reaches out and gently squeezes the younger man’s shoulder.

“Dean, we’re here,” he says.

Dean opens his eyes and yawns. He blinks several times and when he realizes that Benny is touching him, he smiles. “Sorry I fell asleep,” he mumbles.

Benny lets go of his arm and grins. “It’s okay. Let’s get inside so I can start the fire,” he says as he exits the car.

“Ooh, a fire, how manly,” Dean teases, his voice soft and laced with sleep.

Benny chuckles as he closes the door and walks around to the trunk. Dean steps out of the car and walks around to meet him. He stretches and yawns and his sweater lifts, revealing a small sliver of skin. Benny tries not to stare as he opens the trunk and pulls out their bags. He pushes Dean’s bag into his arms and after he shuts the trunk, they walk up to the door. Benny pulls out a bunch of keys from his pockets and they let themselves inside.

Once they get in and get settled, Dean stands around awkwardly while Benny tends to the fire. Benny turns around and smiles at him.

“You can sit down on the couch, you know. Make yourself comfortable, I’ve got this,” Benny says.

“I wanna help,” Dean says as he awkwardly shoves his hands into his pockets.

Benny gets up and dusts his hands on his jeans. He walks over to Dean and cocks an eyebrow at him. “I brought you here so you can relax, Dean, I know you have a lot on your plate,” he says softly.

Dean chews on his bottom lip and hangs his head. Benny reaches forward and hooks a finger under his chin. He lifts Dean’s head and stares into his eyes. “Hey, you okay?” he asks.

Dean shrugs. “Yeah, I…I’m fine just…thinking about Sammy. I still can’t believe he finally left to go to college, it’s…surreal,” he says sadly.

“You miss him?” Benny asks.

Dean nods. “Yeah this just reminds me of when my dad would take us on trips when we were younger, before he…I just miss him,” Dean says.

Benny smiles at him and drops his hand at his side. His fingers curl and he wants to plant his hands on Dean’s hips and draw him close but he decides against it. Dean looks as though he could use a hug, or a strong cup of coffee. “How about you start dinner? It’ll give you something to do while I get this fixed up,” Benny says pointing to the fireplace.

Dean agrees happily and trots off to the kitchen where he starts opening cupboards, looking for pots and pans. “Any requests?” Dean shouts from the kitchen.

“Whatever you want, is fine!” Benny shouts back as he crouches down once more in front of the fireplace.

He had no idea that the boy could cook. Benny was a pretty good cook himself, but there was more than enough time left for him to cook a nice meal for Dean.

“Benny do you have  _salt_?” Dean shouts.

Benny gets up and dusts off his hands. “Coming, sugar!” he yells, throwing one last glance at the fire now crackling happily in the fireplace.

Benny helps Dean find all the things he needs, and Dean  _shoos_ him out of the kitchen.

“Go shower or something, you’re sweaty,” Dean teases as he breaks some pasta and puts it in the pot.

“Really? I want to help too,” Benny drawls.

“ _I’m_ cooking dinner, please go,” Dean orders.

“This is still  _my_  kitchen, right?” Benny asks with a laugh.

Dean ignores him and continues with what he’s doing and Benny sighs dramatically.

“Who knew you’d be so bossy!” he says.

Dean turns to him and winks. “How do you think you get any work done in that office of yours?” he asks with a little grin.

Benny’s mouth goes dry and he rubs a hand behind his neck. His cock stirs in his pants and he quickly turns around. He really  _does_  need that shower.

A little while later, Benny comes trudging out of the bathroom, skin warm and pink. He runs a hand through his damp hair and can’t help but smile as he hears the clear sound of Dean singing in the kitchen.

“ _…it makes me righteous, yes it makes me whole, it makes me mellow, right down to my soul…”_

Benny feels something uncurl in the pit of his stomach, as Dean’s sweet voice fills the room. It’s been a long time since he’s let anyone get  _this_  close, and as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, he’s scared. He’s scared of this beautiful boy in his kitchen, singing about love, his voice, warm, like honey, pouring over him, making his limbs feel heavy, like lead. He doesn’t even know what this is, this  _thing_ , that’s going on between him and Dean, he doesn’t know where it’s going to lead or where they’ll end up. But as he listens to Dean hum and sing in the kitchen, he grins, and he hopes it’s somewhere good.

“Smells delicious in here,” Benny says as he walks into the kitchen.

Dean stops his singing and his entire face turns red. “It’s nothing,” he says as he takes down two plates from the cupboard.

Benny lifts an eyebrow and walks over to him. “Don’t smell like nothing,” he murmurs. He’s standing close to Dean, their bodies almost touching. There’s a moment when neither of them are sure of what’s happening, but the space between them is electric, and Benny watches as Dean slowly gravitates toward him, he watches as the gap closes and suddenly Dean is there, his back pressing up against him. Benny chews on his bottom lip and he gingerly lifts his hands and plants them on Dean’s hips, giving them a gentle squeeze. He smiles when Dean lets out a soft groan and places his own hands on top of Benny’s.

“Benny,” Dean moans in a low voice. Benny turns him around and pushes him against the edge of the counter. Dean is staring up at him, all wide eyed and blushing and beautiful and Benny slowly leans over and kisses him, finally.

He almost forgets to breathe when he feels Dean’s hot mouth pressed up against his own, his lips are soft and sweet and Benny squeezes down on his hips to anchor himself. He groans and lifts Dean until his ass reaches the counter. He perches Dean on top of the wooden counter and they’re both at the same level, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Is this okay, Dean?” Benny asks. Dean is flushed, but he nods, breathless.

“Yeah, I’ve been…I’ve been waiting,” he admits shyly.

Benny lets out a sigh of relief. “I thought for a second I was…imagining things,” he murmurs as he reaches out to card a hand through Dean’s hair.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Really? After I agreed to come all the way to your ‘cabin’ you thought you were just imagining things?” he asks with a laugh.

“Hey man, you never know. You could just  _really_  like fishing,” Benny quips.

Dean laughs and leans forward, searching for another kiss. Benny doesn’t have the heart to deny him, so he kisses him back. Dean opens his mouth and Benny darts a tongue inside. The kiss is deep and slow and Benny feels when Dean reaches out to place his hands on Benny’s hips. It’s tentative, and Benny surges forward, biting down lightly on Dean’s bottom lip. Dean shivers and groans lightly when Benny pulls back.

“You’re so gorgeous, Dean, I feel like I don’t deserve you,” Benny drawls.

Dean frowns at him and places his hands on Benny’s shoulders. “Are you kidding me?” he asks.

Benny hangs his head and laughs. “It’s been a long time, sugar, since I’ve…since I’ve let anyone…”

Dean reaches under Benny’s chin, echoing his movements from earlier and lifts his head. He stares into the man’s eyes and he smiles. “It’s okay, Benny, really, I get it,” he says.

Benny smiles back at him. “I do want to eat some of that food though, it smells amazing,” he says.

“Do you have wine?” Dean asks, moving his hands back to Benny’s hips. His grip is more certain this time, more sturdy. Benny nods.

“Of course,” he says.

“Okay. So, dinner, wine, and then some more kissing?” Dean asks shyly.

Benny laughs. “Whatever you say boss,” he murmurs as he leans in for another kiss.

It’s slow, and he takes his time. He closes his eyes and smiles against Dean’s mouth.

It was shaping up to be a beautiful weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

“I gotta be honest, I pegged you for a beer kinda guy,” Benny drawls as he takes a sip from his glass of wine.  They’re both sprawled off on squishy sofas in the living room, empty plates with the remnants of their meal sit on the sturdy wooden table between them.

Dean chuckles and shrugs.  “I usually go for beer, I won’t lie,” he says, his cheeks rosy from the wine.  “But every once in a while, I do enjoy classing it up,” he says before he takes another sip. 

Benny lifts an eyebrow and grins.  “Oh so that’s what this is? Classing it up?” he teases.  He leans forward and rests his glass on the table before getting up and padding over to a record player tucked away in the corner of the room.  “Mind if I class it up some more, sugar?” Benny asks without turning around.

“Sure,” Dean replies. 

Benny sifts through his record collection, deliberating on which one he should put on when his finger lands on one of his favorites.  He smiles as he gently slides it out of it’s jacket and he rests it on the turntable.  Within a few moments, the small room is filled with the crooning sound of Frank Sinatra’s voice.  Benny hums along to the tune of  _As Time Goes By,_ while he walks over to Dean.  He quietly extends an arm to him and Dean looks up at him, confused. 

“You…you want to dance?” Dean asks with a little laugh. 

Benny nods.  “I’d like to, if that’s okay with you,” he says sweetly. 

A delicious blush spreads throughout Dean’s cheeks and his nose and he puts down his own wine glass as he accepts Benny’s outstretched hand. 

Benny wraps his larger hand around Dean’s smaller one and pulls him close to him.  Their bodies are barely an inch apart and Dean moves forward, nestling himself comfortably against Benny’s chest.  Benny hopes Dean can’t hear the thumping of his heart in his chest as he reaches around and wraps an arm around Dean’s waist.  He plants his hand on the small of Dean’s back and begins to guide him slowly along to the rhythm of the music.  It’s soft and sweet, their bodies melding and swaying together in the small living room. 

Dean pulls his head back and looks up at Benny expectantly. 

Benny smiles and dips forward, catching Dean’s lips in a kiss.  Benny holds on to him tighter and he feels Dean’s hardness pressed up against his thigh. 

Dean lets out a soft moan into Benny’s mouth as the song ends and Benny sighs. 

Outside, the rain has started to fall. 

They continue to kiss, hungrily, their mouths crashing in to each other and hands scrabbling for something to hold on to.  The record player makes a scratchy sound before another song blooms to life, all horns and clarinets, and Benny gently guides Dean over to the soft rug on the ground in front of the fireplace. 

Dean allows himself to be lowered onto the floor and he smiles up at Benny sweetly. 

Benny clambers over him and grins.  “You’re so beautiful, Dean,” Benny mumbles as he presses his lips against Dean’s neck, kissing him and nipping lightly at his flesh. 

Dean blushes and reaches up to cup Benny’s face.  He tenderly rubs his thumbs on Benny’s cheeks and Benny feels himself blushing too. 

It’s so intimate, Benny thinks, the way that Dean touches him so lightly, and the way he gazes at him with such warmth and trust in his eyes. 

“I like you, a lot, Benny,” Dean says quietly. 

Benny grins.  “I like you too,” he says before dipping down for another kiss.  He feels Dean’s hands press against his arms, digging his nails into his skin, moaning into his mouth.   “Dean…” Benny mumbles as he pulls back.  Beside them, the fire crackles merrily in the fire place.  “Dean, I won’t…I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do,” Benny says. 

Dean smiles at him and runs his fingers through Benny’s hair. 

It sends a shiver down his spine, to feel those soft fingertips rubbing against his scalp and he shifts slightly. 

“I want…I want you, Benny, please,” Dean says in a small voice.   

Benny reaches down and begins to remove Dean’s shirt.  He watches as he eagerly sits up, allowing Benny easier access and soon enough, after some fumbling and laughter, the both of them are significantly less clothed and are back to kissing once more.  Benny lightly tweaks Dean’s nipples and he’s pleased to see him squirm.  He leaves Dean’s mouth and latches on lazily to a nipple while he circles the other one with his finger, watching as Dean arches his back and moans.  He can feel Dean’s cock pressed up against him and he reaches down tentatively with one hand to wrap his fingers around his hard length. 

Dean jumps and then giggles when Benny grips onto him. 

Benny can’t help it, he chuckles too, as he begins to stroke Dean’s cock. 

Dean opens his eyes and looks up at Benny.  “Do you want me to…”

Benny shakes his head and smiles.  “No, sugar, I’m gonna take care of you,” he says.  He continues to stroke Dean’s cock, rubbing his thumb across the slit, watching as precome oozes out of the tip.  He guides a finger towards Dean’s opening and gently rubs his thumb up and down Dean’s hole, watching as he automatically spreads his legs even wider, allowing Benny more access.    Benny smiles as Dean closes his eyes and moans lightly.  He continues to stroke Dean’s cock, not forgetting to reach down and fondle his balls, before dipping a finger into his heat once more.  He wriggles one finger inside of Dean’s tight hole and leans forward to kiss him again.  When he pulls back, Dean is staring at him, a shy smile on his face. 

“Benny…I’ve…I’ve never done this before,” he mumbles. 

Benny balks and he frowns.  “You’re…a virgin?” he asks. 

Dean laughs.  “Oh, no…I mean…I’ve been with women…and I’ve…I’ve kissed guys before but I’ve never met anyone that I…wanted… _more_ ,” he says, a blush creeping into his cheeks.  “I hope that’s not….a problem,” Dean mumbles.  “I should have said something earlier,” he says, embarrassed. 

Benny shakes his head and smiles.  “Dean that don’t matter to me.  I like you, a lot,” Benny whispers.  “And…I’m willing to go slow…whatever you need,” he says.  Benny leans over and kisses him again, soft and slow.  Dean opens his mouth and their tongues meet.  Benny reaches down and circles a nipple once more, tweaking it and rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger.  He begins to kiss a trail down Dean’s chest, stopping at each nipple, swirling his tongue around them and biting down on them lightly.  He continues to kiss Dean, stopping at his navel, darting a tongue inside of it and smiling against his warm skin. 

Dean giggles and Benny laughs, his breath ghosting against Dean’s skin. 

Benny takes Dean in his mouth, licking and sucking at the head of his cock before taking more of him down, sucking hard and reaching under to gently roll his balls in his hand.  Dean bucks up into his mouth and Benny hums around his cock.  He takes as much of it as he can, swallowing almost the entire thing, enjoying the little sounds and sighs that Dean makes.  He continues to suck him off, gripping onto Dean’s hips and pressing little half moons into his skin. 

“Benny,” Dean moans. 

Benny slides Dean’s cock cleanly out of his mouth with a loud pop and he grabs onto Dean’s cock, jerking it and pressing a finger at the entrance to his tight hole.  He massages it lightly while stroking Dean’s cock, bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm.  “That’s it, sugar, come on, come for me,” Benny coaxes. 

Dean’s stomach rolls and he balls his hands up into fists.  “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, Benny,” he moans loudly. 

Benny increases his speed, watching as Dean crumbles before him. 

Dean moans and comes with a grunt, hot come spewing out of his cock and shooting onto his stomach.  Some of it dribbles down onto Benny’s fingers and he continues to fist Dean’s cock, milking it for every last drop. 

Dean’s breath hitches in his throat and he lets out a groan when Benny bends over and takes his spent cock in his mouth once more, sucking and licking up all of Dean’s come.  When he’s finished, he clambers up to Dean, kisses him on the lips and then collapses on the mat next to him. 

They both look at each other for a moment and then they burst into soft giggles.  Dean blushes and he reaches forward to wrap his hand around Benny’s thick cock. 

“Sugar, it’s alright,” Benny mumbles. 

Dean shakes his head and moves down, situating himself more comfortably so he can hold on to Benny’s cock. 

Benny watches as Dean jerks him off.  His body tenses as Dean takes him into his mouth and then he relaxes, allowing Dean to suck him off.  He groans as Dean bobs his head up and down, skillfully bringing him closer and closer to the edge using just his tongue and his mouth. 

“Dean, I’m close,” Benny moans. 

Dean pulls Benny’s cock out of his mouth and he continues to stroke it.  He smiles when Benny finally comes, spilling onto his fist, come dribbling down his fingers, messy and hot.  Dean grins and scoots back up to Benny, humming happily when the man pulls him closer to him. 

“Damn, sugar, you sure you haven’t done  _that_  before?” Benny teases.

Dean turns red and he shrugs.  “I…watched a lot of porn,” he confesses. 

Benny kisses him on the shoulder and laughs.  “Well I’m sure glad you did,” he says. 

Dean snuggles up to Benny, his back pressed against his chest and he sighs happily.  “Thanks, Benny,” Dean says eventually. 

“For?”

“For…taking it slow with me.  I know some guys….wouldn’t have and…just…thanks,” he mumbles.

“Dean, I’m really glad you came here,” Benny says. 

Dean shifts and turns around to face him. 

“I’ve been…so wrapped up in work…and…I haven’t been with anyone in a while, I mean, you know, with someone that I…genuinely care about,” Benny says. 

Dean reaches forward and tenderly runs his fingers through Benny’s hair, touching the side of his face lightly. 

Benny closes his eyes and leans into the touch, his heart swelling in his chest.  It’s been so long since he’s been touched with such kindness and reverence, it hurts.  He takes a deep breath and when he opens his eyes, Dean is staring at him, a soft smile on his face.  “I like spending time with you,” he says shyly. 

“You’re too sweet for your own good, sugar,” Benny drawls.  “And now….I have a  _very_ important question to ask you,” Benny says seriously. 

Dean frowns.  “What is it?”

Benny sighs.  “What would you like for breakfast?” he asks. 

Dean’s brows knit together and then he laughs. 

Benny smiles and leans forward for a kiss.  “Oh, I could kiss these lips forever,” he murmurs. 

“Well if you play your cards right,” Dean teases. 

Benny wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him in closer.  “Oh hush,” he mumbles with a grin. 

Dean laughs and boldly reaches forward for a kiss.  “Waffles,” he mumbles sleepily against Benny's chest. 

Benny hums in approval and watches, with a smile, as Dean falls asleep in his arms.  

**Author's Note:**

> originally written and posted on tumblr.


End file.
